Gone Too Soon
by Softbalgal202
Summary: Sonny has moved from LA to NYC. There she meets Alex. Will her love for Alex be enough to want her to recover from her eating disorder?
1. The First Day

**Gone Too Soon Chapter One: The First Day. Read, enjoy, and review! **

**Sonny's POV:**

We were moving. I was moving in with Mom and her new boyfriend, Michael. We were moving to Waverly Place, a suburb of New York City.

I lived in Los Angeles. I loved it there: the sun, the cars, the celebs. But New York was notorious for being cold-and I don't just mean the temperature in the winter months. Lady Gaga said. "New York's not just a tan that you'll never lose." But, she's wrong. Katy Perry was right when she sang, "California gurls we're unforgettable." Los Angeles New York City.

We pulled into a driveway. The house looked like a colonial cottage. Fuck.

"We're here," Michael sung.

Great. I got out of the car. "Can I go walk down the street and back? I wanna see where I can get a soda."

"Sure thing, Dems." Michael gave me a ten.

I grabbed the cash. "My name is Demi," I corrected harshly.

I headed down the street. Tears came out of my eyes. I wiped them away quickly.

Down the street, there was a sub shop. I went inside.

There was a countertop bar-like thing. There were three tables filled. I sat at the countertop bar thing.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" asked a girl. She had black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin tone made me clearly realize that she had a Hispanic side to her.

"A Sprite and a basket of fries," I answered.

"Coming right up," the teenage girl said and walked away. She was hot. Extremely hot. My mom isn't really supportive of me being gay; she likes to pretend I'm straight. My dad isn't involved with my life anymore, probably because I came out or to get back at my mom for trapping him with me when she was a teenager.

I looked around. I wonder what my new high school will be like. I wonder how hard the driving test is in New York. I hope I make friends the first day of tenth grade. I hope I'm going to a big school. I like big things.

The girl handed me a soda, my fries, and a bottle of ketchup.

"Thanks," I sprayed ketchup on my fries.

I ate my food, laid down the ten on the counter, and headed back to the house.

For dinner, we ate pizza. I miss my favorite pizza joint from Los Angeles. After finishing dinner I got into bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up with puffy eyes. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. I cried some more in the shower. I got dressed and unpacked my clothes. Tomorrow was the first day of school. I wasn't looking forward to it.

Before lunch, my mom and I headed toward Wal-Mart to buy school supplies. Then we went to the sub shop I went to yesterday. The girl was there again. Only today her hair was straightened. She looked prettier today.

I ordered a grilled chicken salad. My mom and her boyfriend got subs with chips.

After lunch, I went home and continued working on unpacking my stuff. I want to make a scrapbook page of Los Angeles to decorate my binders with. I love creative things.

My mom had gotten Chinese food for dinner. After dinner, I picked out my outfit, packed up my stuff, and got ready for bed.

I awoke at seven. School started at eight.

I put on a purple and pink dress with a black cardigan. I straightened my hair and did my make-up. I wore black pearls as my jewelry and black ballet flats.

I headed to the local Starbucks and bought a latte and a bagel. I ate my breakfast and walked to school.

I must've gotten to school early or something because barely anyone was here. I found my locker and unpacked my book bag. My binders were nicely decorated. I found all my classes and sat in my first class, English.

Twenty minutes later, other people began filing into the classroom. There she was again! Today her hair was in these loose, wavy celebrity curls. Everyone wore their hair like that back in Los Angeles.

She was wearing a purple striped shirt with green skinny jeans. She liked to take risks; that's my kind of woman.

She sat in front of me! She actually sat in front of me! I tapped her shoulder with my pen. She turned around.

"Hi, I'm Sonny. I saw you at the sub shop the last couple of days."

"Oh, hi. I'm Alex. Are you new? I don't remember seeing you before."

"Yea, I moved here from Los Angeles."

"Cool, well, welcome to Waverly!"

"Thanks," I said as she turned around.

Alex was hot. I bet she's gay too. New goal: get Alex to fall in love with me.

It was lunchtime. I headed toward the cafeteria. I didn't know who I could sit with. Maybe Alex? Or would it be imposing? I'm sure she had other friends.

I got some comfort food: French fries. I walked out of the lunch line and looked around. I didn't see Alex. I saw a group of girls walking out of the cafeteria. I followed them. They went into a classroom. I went into the bathroom next door.

The bathroom smelt like pee and fish. I locked myself in stall and starting eating. I felt like Cady from _Mean Girls._ I ate all my food in two minutes. Then I started to cry. I've been crying a lot lately.

"Throw up. If you're skinnier you'll be able to make friends," hissed the voice of my eating disorder inside my head.

I threw away the tray. And I stuck a finger down my throat. I lightly massaged my uvula, or the dangly thing in the back of my throat, until I threw up.

Food never tasted good the second time around, but it was worth it to be skinny again. I got a high from throwing up, I'm not sure why, but it always feels good after I purge. It's like I remove all the toxins and bad stuff from me.

The last time I was super skinny was a year ago. All my friends were worried about me. I fainted in gym class and the entire school held a prayer session because I was admitted to the hospital. The attention felt great.

In the hospital, I was diagnosed with anorexia, bulimia, and bipolar disorder. Ever since then my mom locks the bathroom door after I eat. Why she thought moving me to the other side of the country would help me with recovery is beyond me.

I just relapsed because of this move. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I have no friends.

Someone walked into the bathroom. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. It was Alex.

"Oh hi Sonny," she said.

"Hi," I washed my hands and scrubbed down my puking finger.

"I was gonna invite you to eat lunch with me and my best friend, but I couldn't find you."

"That was nice of you, I'll sit with you tomorrow. I'm not feeling well today."

"Want me to show you where the nurse's office is?" Alex asked. She was a sweet girl, I could tell.

"Yes, please." I said.

So I followed behind Alex the entire way, staring at her ass.

I didn't have a fever, so the nurse sent me back to class. I never told her that I threw up.

I got home from school at four.

"How was school?" my mom asked.

"School," I answered.

"Did you make any friends?"

"I think so," I answered.

"Glad your first day went well then."

"Yea, it was good." I lied. I had a shitty first day.


	2. History Hookup

We were assigned a presentation on the thirteen American Colonies. And we had to work in pairs. I looked at Alex and she nodded. Alex was officially my partner.

We decided to work on the project at Alex's house because my family was still in the process of unpacking. It was Friday too. We were walking to Alex's house when we entered the sub shop.

"Why are we going here?" I asked.

"My house is connected to the sub shop," Alex explained.

"Oh, ok."

"I followed Alex to the back and then up to her bedroom. She turned on her laptop. It was a Dell.

"Want anything from the sub shop?" Alex asked.

"A bag of chips," I answered.

"Sure thing!" Alex said before leaving.

I'll purge the chips so that way I can eat dinner so my mom doesn't get suspicious.

When Alex came back, she threw the chips at me. They hit me in the back of the head.

"Hey!" I cried.

"What?"

"I need a bottle of water please."

"Chips and water? Wouldn't you rather have soda?"

Soda burns when you purge, water doesn't. "No, I want water."

Alex shrugged her shoulders and left. One of the worst things of being a bulimic is that certain foods you eat and they stay down because they hurt too much coming up. Purging really limits your diet.

Alex handed me a bottle of water and she popped opened a can of soda. I ate my chips and drank my water. When I finished my water, I asked to use the restroom.

Generally, I don't purge in other people's home. I consider it rude, but ever since I was hospitalized, it's the one time I get to purge. And I'm like addicted to purging.

I went through my purging routine. Place finger down throat. Massage uvula. Puke. Scrub finger and hands. I also cupped my hands and swished water around in my mouth to get the puke taste out of my mouth.

I went back to Alex's room. We worked on the project for about an hour when something happened. Something amazing happened. Alex held my hand. Alex actually held my hand. I moved my hand away in disbelief.

"Alex, are you…" I trailed off before finishing.

"I think so."

"Oh," I said.

Then Alex kissed me. Alex's lips brushed against mine in a kiss.

I pulled away. "Whoa," I whispered. Looks like my goal may happen sooner than I thought.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Alex asked.

"But we've only known each other for like five days." I answered.

"So, I like you. You're mysterious and I like that, Sonny. And I'm pretty sure you like me too."

"I do, but, I just… Never mind, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Positive?" Alex asked. My hesitation probably worried her.

"Positive," and then I kissed her back.

Our kissing then turned into a make-out session.


	3. Getting Caught

It was math class. The class I never wanted to end; not because I loved math but because it was right before lunch. I hate lunch. I ate lunch with Alex and my new friend, Harper, but I still had to face food, which was a daunting task in itself. I always got a safe food: a dry salad with fruits and veggies.

Tonight, Alex, Harper, and I were getting dinner before seeing a movie. I wasn't looking forward to dinner.

During lunch, I cut up my salad into small pieces before eating it. I always ate iceberg lettuce because it was basically water. I ate my salad dry despite Harper's attempts to put Caesar dressing on my salad when I wasn't looking. I know Alex noticed my bizarre eating habits, but she, thankfully, never spoke of it.

The day came and went. It was another shitty day. Thank god it was Friday and I was gonna see a movie.

After school, Alex and I walked to her house. Our hands brushing against each other's occasionally. Alex hadn't held my hand since last week when we got together. Harper trailed behind us. She had no idea we were a couple. And we wanted to keep it that way. Alex didn't want her parents knowing she was gay yet. And my mom wouldn't approve of Alex anyway. She gets all weird with gay related things.

At Alex's house, we painted our fingernails and toenails. I painted mine black, Alex purple, and Harper rainbow glitter. We did our hair and make-up too. We got sodas from the sub shop.

At five o'clock, we started walking to the restaurant. We were going to the diner down the street.

We were seated immediately. Alex ordered a BLT sandwich with fries. I'm surprised Alex likes sandwiches considering she works at a sub shop. Harper got chicken fingers and fries. I got a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup.

As we waited for the food to arrive, I told Harper and Alex all about Los Angeles. Our food came. I ate slower than the rest of them. But, I did finish my food. We all split a bowl of ice cream for dessert.

I waited until the check came to excuse myself to the bathroom. I needed to purge. Especially because I ate some ice cream.

"Trying to skip out on the bill, Sonny?" Harper asked.

"Totally," I replied with a smile. I left the table and headed toward the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall. I hunched over so my mouth was directly above the hole in the toilet. I slid my puking finger down my mouth until it reached my uvula. I massaged it until the contents of my stomach began to fall into the toilet. I heard someone walk into the bathroom. Shit! I finished purging. I wiped my finger and area around my mouth down with some toilet paper. I flushed the toilet and exited the stall.

Alex was standing in front of the stall. "Did you make yourself throw up?" she asked, clearly pissed off.

"Yes," I was unable to look her in the eye. I was too embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Because… because… because I'm a bulimic," I admitted shamefully.

"For how long?"

"Years," I answered.

"Do you do this after every meal?"

"Most."

"Oh, um, let's go." Alex said and left.

I could tell this was gonna be an awkward rest of the night.


	4. The Promise and the Accident

It was Saturday. I woke up late. There were boxes everywhere in my room. I was refusing to unpack. I got out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Morning Mom," I said as I opened the refrigerator looking for a water bottle and an apple.

"We need to talk." My mom said sternly. Uh-oh.

"Bout what?" I asked and bit into my apple.

"Alex told me what happened at the diner. She dropped by this morning."

"Oh…" I felt ashamed.

"Do I need to put you in lockdown again?"

I shook my head. "I'm just trying to cope with the move, I'll stop. Promise." I Lied. I had no intention of stopping any time soon.

"I made an appointment with a therapist here. You see her on Monday."

"Ok," I said. Shit, I hate therapy.

"And I'm locking all the bathrooms after you eat."

"Mom! You don't need to, ok?"

"I'd rather play it safe than sorry," my mom explained.

"I'm gonna finish unpacking."

I marched back up to my room and started unpacking. I had a lot to pack.

It was lunchtime when I finally reemerged from my room. I had unpacked all but two boxes. There was a surprise waiting for me. Alex was sitting at my kitchen table.

"Hi," I said surprised by Alex's presence.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure," I answered.

We headed to my back deck and sat on the outdoor table.

"You have a nice house." Alex said.

"Thanks, so what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I told your mom about what happened at the diner."

"I know, she flipped on me this morning."

"I'm worried about you. That's why I did it."

"I know."

"Are you mad?" Alex was on the verge of tears.

"No, sweetie," I grabbed her hand. "I'm not mad."

Alex nodded and started crying. "I don't wanna do this to you…"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Give you an ultimatum."

"Then don't. I'm gonna try and stop, ok?"

"Ok," Alex sobbed.

I pulled Alex into a hug as she cried.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex asked after she had finished crying.

"Sure," I said.

"Why do you do it?"

"Um… To cope with life. It's the only way I know how."

"Oh…" Alex said and then kissed me.

**Three months later.**

I tried and failed. I tried not to stop purging, but I couldn't. I tried not to do the weird things that I do with my salad, but I couldn't. I tried and failed. I haven't had any food in almost four days. I'm running off of water and caffeine pills.

I got my license last week. And I'm driving to my therapist's office. Her name is Sarah. I like her a lot. A lot more than I thought I would. I actually look forward to therapy now.

I have a pounding headache and my head feels light. It's so hard to concentrate on the roadway. The light turned red, I hit my brakes but I'm too late, my car is stopped in the middle of an intersection. There is a car headed toward me and then-


	5. Visiting Sonny

**Alex's POV:**

I was painting my nails when my mom came into the room.

"What's up?" I asked screwing the top onto the nail polish bottle.

"Alex, baby, I have some bad news for you. Sonny was in a bad car accident. They don't know if she's gonna make it."

I gasped. Sonny. My Sonny hurt. No way. No flipping way.

"Can I go see her?"

"Of course, let's go," my mom was already holding the car keys.

We arrived at the hospital. We rushed to ICU. Sonny was lying in a comatose state.

"What's wrong?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Bleeding in the brain, she's in a coma right now. They don't know if she'll wake up." Her mom told me as tears ran down her face.

"Was the accident her fault?"

"'Fraid so," said the man next to her mother. "She passed out and ran a red light and an oncoming car smacked into her. The doctors said her electrolyte levels were severely low, her caffeine level was high, and her blood sugar was severely low. They think she was starving and purging again."

"Oh," Sonny was purging, again. She promised she would stop. She promised! SHE PROMISED! How could she break a promise to me? And starving herself? She's anorexic too. What else has she been hiding from me? I'm her girlfriend. Why does she feel the need to lie to me.

The doctors came into the room and Sonny's mother left with them along with the man comforting her. I was alone with Sonny.

"I'm so fucking pissed at you right now, Sonny. But so fucking scared too." I almost yelled. I know she can't hear me, but I need to do this. I need to go off on her now so she won't remember.

"How dare you lie to me? I'm your girlfriend, remember? Remember that promise you made that you would stop purging? What the fuck happened? Why'd you break it? Why? You're a dumb, lying bitch, Sonny. You're such a liar. Honestly, any more lies and we're done. And I mean it." I was breathing heavily and on the verge of honestly.

"Sonny, please wake up," I said before sobbing.

The doctors made me leave the room. Sonny was going into surgery. Her brain was swelling. She was having brain surgery. My Sonny was having brain surgery. I just can't stop crying. I'm so mad and so scared and so worried and so sad. The only way I can express my feelings is by screaming bloody murder into pillows and crying hysterically.

My mom made me go home and said we'll visit tomorrow.

I woke up with puffy, bloodshot eyes. I washed my face, pulled my hair into a messy bun, and put on the first thing that my hand touched in my closet. I went downstairs and we headed back to the hospital.

Sonny had survived the brain surgery and her brain was no longer swelling. The doctors believed she would pull through once they got her levels back to normal.

I held Sonny's hand the entire time and stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. I think mine and Sonny's mom were getting suspicious of us being a couple.

I stayed by her side all day until my mom made me leave again. Sonny still hadn't woken up; but, her brain was healing. That was good. Hopefully, she awake tomorrow.

I visited her again. It was the third day in a row. I bet today she would wake up. I bet she would today.

I held her hand again.

Around lunchtime, Sonny's mom and her boyfriend left for lunch. I stayed with Sonny in case she woke up. I was about to fall asleep with I heard a mumble.

"Sonny?" I asked more alert than someone on thirteen cups of coffee.

"Alex?" She mumbled back.

"Sonny!" I squealed! I'll tell the doctors soon, I just want some alone time with Sonny.

"Hi, what happened?"

"You passed out while driving and ran a red light. Someone hit you and you went into a coma. You passed out because you weren't eating."

"I was trying, Alex, it's hard."

"I know-"

"No, you don't know. I can't just quit this overnight. It's not like I bite my nails or some other bad habit, it's a disease and I need to you to support me, not put more pressure on me." Sonny snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I love you; I wanna help you, not hurt you. I love you so much." I told her on the verge of tears once again.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I lied."

"Apology accepted. And I'm glad you're-"

And then Sonny's heart rate went flat.

"HELP!" I screamed, "HELP!"


	6. Gone Too Soon

Sonny left us that afternoon. They tried to revive her, but the years of anorexia and bulimia had taken its toll on her heart. Her heart finally gave out.

I emerged from my room in my black dress. I was going to my girlfriend's funeral. I don't give a damn what my mom or Sonny's mom has to say.

I told my mom that I was gay, and she flipped. She flipped more when I told her that Sonny was my girlfriend. She doesn't want me going to Sonny's funeral. And Sonny's mother wasn't happy when she discovered we were dating. I think Sonny's mom was mad at the fact that Sonny had been lying to her, not that her daughter was gay.

I went downstairs.

"Justin," I asked. Justin didn't care I was gay. In fact, he and Max thought it was pretty cool. "Can you come with me to the funeral?"

"Sure, let me change." Justin ran upstairs. He returned in black dress pants and a black dress shirt.

We drove to the cemetery. The car ride was silent. I stared out the window knowing I was the last person she talked to, knowing that I was the last person to ever hear her voice. I feel so badly for her mother. She needed to hear Sonny say I love you. It was obvious that they had a strained relationship.

It was a cold, windy day; a dreary day for a dreary event.

The preacher began talking and I began crying. Lots of crying. So did Sonny's mom.

"We are gathered here today to lay to rest a beautiful, young lady, Miss Sonny Munroe. Sonny was a beautiful girl. She was full of life and a passion for the arts. One could say she was a modern renaissance woman. Unfortunately, Sonny was involved in a tragic car accident that took her young life." The preacher paused before continuing, "I may be a preacher, but I do not know of God's plans for us here on Earth. I will never understand why he took Sonny so soon. But, we must not dwell on the fact that she is gone, Sonny wouldn't like that. Instead, we should remember her life and her passions, her milestones, her loves, and small moments. Sonny, we will never forget you. We will see you soon at God's pearly gates." At the end the preacher said, "Sonny Munroe, a beautiful soul that was gone too soon."


	7. The Letter Saying Goodbye

_Sonny,_

_It's been a year since you left us. You were gone too soon, as the preacher said._

_I've missed you so freaking much. You have no idea how much I miss you. I spend every day missing you._

_At school, in your name even, we now have a bookcase filled with books about eating disorders and other psychiatric diseases. I bought that bookcase and filled it with those books while I cried wishing we could've done it together._

_I came out to my mom after your death, at first she was so incredibly mad. But, now she's accepting of it. She gets more accepting each day. And your mom now treats me like I'm you, Sonny. She calls me her daughter-in-law because we were together. She tells me all the time how she wishes her relationship with you was better._

_And it turns out that Harper is bisexual. She knew about us all along. Harper is now my new girlfriend; I hope you don't mind that I have a new girlfriend, Sonny. But, it's time for me to move on._

_That's why I'm writing this, to say sorry for flipping out on you when you were in a coma. Sorry for putting pressure on you. Sorry for making you drive to Target to buy me something as a gift that day you got into the car accident. Sorry for being a bad girlfriend at times. And sorry for making us stay a secret. It turns out our moms really didn't care in the end._

_I love you, Sonny. I always will._

_Please watch out for me, ok? I'm not ready to see you in heaven just yet._

_Love forever and always,_

_Alex_

I folded up the letter and attached it to a balloon. I let the balloon go. The letter floated toward heaven where Sonny would read it.


End file.
